Section N6. Developmental Activities (Plans for Pilot Projects, Alliance Challenge Projects, and Other Trans-Alliance Activities) Within the characteristics specified below, outline your vision on strategies and mechanisms for developing Pilot Projects and Alliance Challenge Projects and their evaluation/approval. Briefly describe how the ideas for these projects should be solicited and prioritized. Summarize key scientific and translational capabilities, which the applicant CCNE can provide to support such projects. Describe plans for outreach Interactions to bring In expertise from outside of the Individual CCNE to enhance specific efforts.